


Коллега

by Wildie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildie/pseuds/Wildie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скучная-скучная история про хитрож*пого Фьюри, вменяемого Баки, верного Роллинза, а так же Рамлоу - жертву обстоятельств и собственных грехов прошлого, и маленькую умную собачку-корги. </p><p>По мотивам вот этого арта http://s018.radikal.ru/i504/1409/9a/2ca077289de0.jpg<br/>Хэдканон, АУ, пост-муви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1  
Собаку им принесла Романофф. Лично. Конечно же, Рыжая Стерва, как окрестил ее Брок, просто не могла упустить такой шанс полюбоваться вытянутыми в удивлении лицами "Удара". И его персональным Рамлоу недоумением.  
\- Это что такое? - Брок поначалу весело осклабился, завидев вошедшую в комнату отдыха Черную Вдову с чем-то мелким, коротконогим и пятнистым на поводке. - Романофф, ты решила завести собачку? Я думал ты кошечек любишь.  
Наташа взмахнула в его сторону ресницами и проникновенно-томным голосом ответила:  
\- Нет, Рамлоу, это ты и твои головорезы заводите собачку. А это, - она подхватила животинку под брюшко и подняла в воздух на уровень глаз Брока, - ваш новый сотрудник.  
Опешивший Рамлоу едва успел отставить стаканчик с недопитым кофе в сторону, как Вдова впихнула ему пса в руки. В помещении повисла гробовая тишина. Все присутствующие тут члены "Удара" молча наблюдали за спектаклем и ждали его развязки.  
\- Поясни, - Брок ловко увернулся от настойчивого собачьего носа, который уже закончил обнюхивать его перевязь с кобурой и сейчас тянулся исследовать лицо.  
\- Теперь вы будете работать с этой собакой, - Наташа была лаконична. - Приказ сверху.  
\- Вот с этим уродцем?! - Рамлоу потряс собакой перед лицом Романофф. Собаке это явно не понравилось и она заворчала.  
\- Это - корги, - в томном голосе Вдовы явно проскользнуло некое презрение. - Ты вообще в породах разбираешься?  
\- Я могу отличить овчарку от питбуля. Вот это собаки. А это... я даже не знаю, что это такое.  
\- Между прочим, он стоит как шестнадцать твоих месячных окладов. Так что прояви деликатность к собственности "ЩИТа" и уважение к новому коллеге.  
Рамлоу мысленно припомнил сумму своего оклада в месяц, помножил ее на шестнадцать и присвистнул уже в слух, выразительно округлив глаза:  
\- Он что из золота?  
\- Это специально обученная собака. Он чует любой вид взрывчатых веществ за сто метров.  
\- Очередной эксперимент "ЩИТа"? - из тени в углу соткалась фигура и на свет вышел Барнс. Подошел к Рамлоу, почесал пса за ухом и подмигнул Вдове. - Тогда что-то дешево будет.  
Романофф заметно напряглась и ответила ему такой улыбкой, что Брок с трудом подавил инстинкт схватиться за шокер. Проигнорировав вопрос Зимнего, Наташа сделала пальцами "пока" и направилась к выходу, покачивая округлыми красивыми бедрами.  
\- Как его хоть зовут? - запоздало окликнул ее, смирившийся с неизбежным Брок.  
Наташа замерла в проходе, помолчала мгновение и бесцветным голосом ответила:  
\- С-4789-А16.  
Глаза Барнса недобро прищурились и выразительно лязгнула стальная рука.  
\- Но вы можете сами дать ему любую кличку. Удачи в собаководстве, мальчики, - прозвучало через плечо, прежде чем Вдова растворилась в темноте коридора.  
Брок скрежетнул зубами и передал собаку Барнсу, который явно проникся к животному симпатией.  
Из комнаты еще не улетучился легкий аромат духов Вдовы, а группа радостно кинулась тискать животное. Рамлоу еле сдерживался, чтобы не утопить лицо в ладонях. Свою новую группу он не любил. Ему их навязали. И приходилось терпеть их такими, какие есть. Хотят сюсюкаться с толстенькой коротконогой пятнистой собачкой? Ладно, кто он такой, чтобы мешать. Чем бы дети не тешились. Главное, чтобы на задании никому в голову не ударило вытирать за псинкой слюнки и какашки с тротуара. Хотя, от взгляда на совершенно по-дебильному радостные лица своих подчиненных, Брока начинали глодать недобрые сомнения. А С-4789-А16 тем временем довольно валялся на спине, подставляя брюхо под поглаживания и почесывания, пытался облизать протянутые к нему руки и выглядел не менее дебильно счастливым.  
\- Да, ладно, босс, могло быть и хуже, - Роллинс по своему истрактовал страдальческое выражение лица командира, - нам могли дать в...кхм... коллеги чихуахуа.  
\- Чё? - и так уставший за день, как ломовая лошадь и с трудом соображающий уже Брок, завис окончательно. - Какое хуа?  
\- Чихуахуа, - со смешком повторил Барнс.  
\- Ну, собачка такая. Маленькая, - Джек руками попытался изобразить размер, вышло что-то размером с пачку сигарет. Брок скептически вздернул бровь. - Ну, бабы их еще любят в сумочках носить. Ни разу не видел, что ли?  
"Добрый" Барнс тут же подсунул Броку планшет с видеороликом, на котором какая-то тощая блондинка вышагивала по торговому центру. В то время как из ее сумочки выпрыгивало что-то лысое, пучеглазое, размером с отъевшуюся крысу и... с прилипшей к заднице гигиенической прокладкой.  
Рамлоу осознал, что вполне мог бы прожить без этих новых знаний долгую счастливую жизнь, и все же нервно заржал.


	2. Chapter 2

Полтора года назад, проходя интенсивную восстановительную терапию в одной из закрытых специализированных клиник "ЩИТа", Рамлоу морально готовился предстать перед судом и провести остаток своих дней в не менее специализированной тюрьме все того же "ЩИТа". Или в худшем случае (или лучшем, это как посмотреть) получить смертельную инъекцию. Список его прегрешений вполне тянул на смертный приговор. Единственное, что не давало покоя бывшему командиру "Удара", какого черта понадобилось вкладывать столько сил и дорогостоящего лечения в его персону, чтобы вернуть поломанному и обгоревшему телу прежний вид и функциональность? Если так нужно было просто найти козла отпущения, устроить показательный процесс линчевания союзника "Гидры", то можно было обойтись просто вытаскиванием его с того света и приведением в более-менее функциональное состояние, чтобы он мог отвечать на вопросы в суде и добраться до оного на инвалидном кресле. Но его не только вытащили с того света, но и восстановили в прежнем виде, и даже где-то, возможно, в улучшенном. От ожогов воспоминанием служила лишь кое-где еще обновленная розовая кожа, по ночам больше не ныло когда-то раздробленное на одном из заданий плечо, да и чувствовал Рамлоу себя лет на десять моложе. Хотя последние, вероятно, было следствием того, что за полгода проведенных в застенках больницы, он наконец-то выспался. Когда же на пятом месяце реабилитации лечащий врач заявил ему, что отныне в его программу включен спортзал для скорейшего возвращения прежней физической формы, Брок вообще перестал что-либо понимать. Закралась мысль, что кто-то из руководителей многочисленных голов "Гидры" таки вспомнил о нем и его заслугах, и решил в полной мере подготовить к побегу и вернуть в строй. Но за все время у Рамлоу не было ни одного посетителя, а никто из медицинского персонала не проявлял и намека о своей принадлежности к его бывшим работодателям. Поэтому все, что Брок пока мог, это наблюдать, выжидать и плыть по течению до поры до времени.  
Предположение о том, что он кому-то понадобился живой и здоровый оказалось верным. Только Рамлоу еще не знал, какое извращенное чувство юмора у его Судьбы, до тех пор, пока на пороге его палаты-тюрьмы не возник... Ник Фьюри собственной персоной. Брок тогда чуть с турника, на котором подтягивался, не упал, но лицо сохранил и даже ядовито поинтересовался:  
\- Какая честь! Пришли пристрелить лично?  
\- Нет, - Фьюри криво ухмыльнулся. - Пришел предложить работу.  
Вот тут Брок все-таки поперхнулся.  
Предложение Фьюри было достаточно заманчивым, но с парой нюансов, которые заставляли задуматься.  
Условие были просты: Рамлоу возвращают его звание, положение и даже месячный оклад в полном объеме, включая страховку, отпускные, казенную квартиру и машину, а так же группу "Удар", только в обновленном составе. А вот далее следовал ряд "но". Рамлоу было позволено отобрать в группу новобранцев, но только из того числа, что будет предложено на выбор самим Фьюри. Подчиняться "Удар" будет тоже Фьюри и никому более. И самое поганое, на Брока наденут ошейник, который пресечет любую его попытку к предательству. Шаг влево, шаг вправо не по уставу "ЩИТа" и следующее, что ты будешь делать - это пить чай с печеньем и ангелами на облаке. Ну, в случаи с Рамлоу, скорее пиво с чипсами с чертями на сковороде. А его обезглавленное тело станет прекрасным намеком всем остальным, что третьего шанса "ЩИТ" не дает.  
\- А не боитесь, что такое сложное электронное устройство у меня на шее помешает моей рабочей эффективности? - мрачно хмыкнул Брок, в гробовом молчании выслушав все условия и предложения. - Веду я какую-нибудь спасательную операцию, вытаскиваю заложников из задницы... пардон, из плена, и тут случается какое-нибудь электро-магнитное излучение, эту хрень коротит и моя голова плавно отделяется от тела в самый разгар работы. Неудобно перед заложниками получится.  
\- На этот счет не волнуйся, - выражение лица Фьюри приобрело нехороший коварно-насмешливый оттенок, - технология не наша. Асгардская. Любые земные воздействия на нее не повлияют.  
\- А что может повлиять? - Броку все меньше и меньше нравилась эта затея.  
\- Только тот, у кого будет главная кнопка.  
\- И у скольких в "ЩИТе" будет такая кнопка?  
\- Только у меня.  
\- То есть я стану вашей персональной игрушкой на дистанционном управлении, - Рамлоу даже не попытался скрыть сарказм в голосе.  
\- А тебе есть к чему привыкать? Ты уже был марионеткой на ниточках "Гидры".  
Туше. Крыть дальше Броку было нечем .  
\- В общем тебе решать, - Фьюри поднялся с насиженного места, всем своим видом давая понять, что разговор окончен, он сделал свое предложение, другого не будет, - провести остаток своих дней на глубине метров трехсот, пылясь за решеткой не сильно комфортабельной тюрьмы "ЩИТа" для особо опасных преступников, где тебе только и останется, что писать мемуары. Или же вернуться в строй, пусть и с некоторыми неудобствами. Можешь подумать до завтра.  
Подумать, конечно, было о чем, наверное. Только вот Брок отличался способностью принимать решения быстро, бесповоротно и, как показывал долголетний опыт в качестве командира "Удара", верно. Брок слишком любил свободу, чтобы гнить за решеткой следующие лет двадцать, что, возможно, отпустила ему на оставшуюся жизнь природа. Хотя, с учетом тех препаратов, которыми его восстанавливали, у Рамлоу было подозрение, с каждым днем перерастающее в уверенность, что он сможет теперь бодрячком перевалить и за столетний рубеж, если его раньше не подстрелят. И он слишком любил жизнь, чтобы добровольно наложить на себя руки и не доводить дело до позорного суда и заточения. А бывшие коллеги и работодатели из "Гидры" его явно спасать не собирались. Не того он полета птица, чтобы тратить на него время и рисковать ресурсами. Просто очередная разменная монета и пушечное мясо. Не признать это было глупо, а дураком Рамлоу никогда не был. Так что все, что ему теперь оставалось, действительно найти золотую середину.  
Хотя в этом ошейнике его свобода и станет иллюзорной, хоть и без подземной клетушки два на два с высоковольтной решеткой вместо двери, факт того, что пульт управления от ошейника будет только у Фьюри, немного примирял Брока с фактом наличия этой хрени на его шеи. Фьюри, конечно, был редкостным мудаком, но точно не истеричным психом и не садистом. Нажимать кнопку оттого, что встал не с той ноги, или у него сегодня ПМС, как у Хилл, например, не в его характере. Если уж Фьюри лично решил вернуть его в строй, значит Рамлоу ему нужен, и, соответственно, отрывать ему голову, тщательно не разобравшись в ситуации, тот не станет.  
\- Я согласен. Давайте сюда свой ошейник. Сам надену. Можете еще и поводок пристегнуть и бирку с номером своего телефона повесить, на случай, если потеряюсь. Только выпустите меня отсюда. Не могу уже видеть эти тошнотворно-белые стены.


	3. Chapter 3

То, что с собакой будут проблемы, Рамлоу понял сразу. А вот то, что основная масса этих проблем в итоге обвалиться кирпичной стеной на его многострадальную голову, он как-то осознал не сразу и не до конца. Все-таки, справедливости ради, стоило отметить, что опыта с животными в ударном боевом отряде у него раньше не было. А меж тем неумолимо надвигался вечер пятницы. У группы "Удар" (или "недоУдар", как звал их про себя сам Рамлоу) впереди маячили три дня законного отгула. И вставал закономерный вопрос, что делать с животным. Собаку-то им выдали, а вот инструкции приложить забыли.  
\- Наверное, нужно сдать его в питомник, - предположил Роллинз, после того как Рамлоу поделился своей озадаченностью.  
Брок на это скептически хмыкнул. На основной базе "ЩИТа" существовала группа кинологов, и соответственно был и питомник, где те держали своих четвероногих напарников, вот только Брок был убежден, что их собаку там точно не ждут. Где-то на уровне подсознания он уже начал кое-что понимать и догадываться. Но от похода к кинологам отказываться не стал. Чистоты эксперимента ради и чтобы окончательно подтвердить свои подозрения.  
В отделе кинологов их встретил парень со страдальческой миной. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он просто дождаться не может, когда истекут последние минуты его смены и можно будет рвануть домой к любимым видеоиграм, чипсам и коле. А тут кого-то под конец рабочего дня принесло.  
\- Простите, сэр, но вашей собаки нет в наших списках.  
\- А ты еще раз проверь, - Рамлоу оперся кулаками о стол, нависая над парнем с ласковой улыбкой маньяка-вивисектора.  
На лбу у пацана выступила испарина. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Брока, затем оценил замершего у двери Роллинза, почти двухметрового детину, вздрогнул, когда из тени выступил Барнс и помахал ему приветственно стальной рукой, нервно облизнул губы и снова застучал по клавишам.  
\- Сэр, я уже три раза проверил, в разных списках. Собаки с таким номером нигде не числится.  
\- А ты по породе поищи, - подсказал Рамлоу.  
\- Такой породы в нашем подразделении вообще нет, - парень мученически вздохнул.  
\- А в каком есть? - ответ на этот вопрос Брок и так знал, разумеется, просто хотел кое-что проверить.  
\- Не могу знать, сэр. У меня доступ только к спискам и документам кинологического отдела. А такая собака у нас нигде не значится.  
Рамлоу тихо рыкнул, отчего парень за компьютером едва не залез под стол, и махнул своим:  
\- Пошли отсюда.

В переплетении пустых коридоров Рамлоу все же не сдержался и выместил свое раздражение, пнув с силой металлическую обшивку стены. На стене осталась небольшая вмятина.  
\- Эмм... босс, - окликнул его Роллинз, - если совсем безвыходная ситуация, я мог бы забрать пса на эти три дня.  
\- Ты же сестру в Квебеке навестить собирался, - напомнил Брок.  
\- Возьму его с собой, - Джек легкомысленно пожал плечами.  
\- Тебя с ним никто в самолет не пустит, - ответил на это Рамлоу и на недоуменный взгляд своего заместителя пояснил: - У нас нет документов на эту собаку. Даже сраного ветпаспорта. И за пять минут нам его сейчас никто не сделает. И за два часа не сделают. Даже, если выпустить вперед Зимнего в качестве мотивирующего ускорителя. Ну, вот же ж, блять, сука! - Рамлоу с силой опять ударил тяжелым армейским берцем в стену. На этот раз из металлического листа вылетела пара заклепок.  
\- Вообще-то, это кобель, - заметил Роллинз, наблюдая, как пес, уставший мотаться за ними по базе и ждать, когда его нормально прогуляют, задирает лапу на всю ту же многострадальную стену.  
\- Да я не про него, - отмахнулся Рамлоу. - Это Фьюри - сука. С собакой - это его шутка юмора.  
\- Ты опять успел с ним поцапаться? - заинтересованно спросил молчавший все это время Барнс.  
\- Не больше, чем обычно, - невесело усмехнулся Брок. - Просто, своего рода проверка на прочность. Создает сложности и наблюдает на сколько еще хватит моего терпения, и когда сорвет с резьбы. Сначала эта новая команда "Удара" и все идиотские задания, вместо полноценных боевых миссий. Теперь вот собака.  
\- Ну, посмотри на это с другой стороны, - ухмыльнулся Джей. - Это могли быть боевые хомячки. Что? И не смотри на меня так. В "ЩИТе" же есть группа взрывотехников, работающих со специально обученными крысами. Почему не быть еще и хомячкам стратегического назначения?  
Рамлоу и Роллинз переглянулись и заржали. У Барнса иногда прорезалось странное чувство юмора.


End file.
